


Strong

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuria has to go and Akari doesn't want to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

“Kizaki Yuria. SKE48 transfer to AKB48. Team 4. Vice captain.”

A loud collective gasp erupted from the room in response to the voice that boomed out from the microphone. Suda Akari blinked in disbelief. This had to be some kind of joke right? Surely the announcer's hardened face would twist into a smile as she announced it was simply just a joke...right? Akari waited and waited, even after more announcements came, she waited. She watched as Yuria stood expressionless next to Minegishi Minami. In front of her she could hear Yuka quietly repeating “no,” as she tried her hardest not to cry. Akari waited even after the announcements finished. She waited but it never came.

“Yuria, congratulations! You're going to be great as vice-captain.”

Akari leaned against the wall, separate from the group of SKE members that had crowded around Yuria. Yuria was going to become an AKB member. She was going to leave them.

“Don't forget about SKE when you're gone, alright?”

Akari still couldn't believe that this was happening. Yuria was going to leave her.

“I could never forget about you guys. SKE is my home.”

Yuria's smile was bright and there were no signs of tears in her eyes. Akari clenched her jaw. How could she be happy at a time like this?

“No congratulations?” Yuria stood in front of her and the room fell into an eerie silence. She could see the SKE members shuffling awkwardly around the room, trying their hardest not to look over at them.

Akari turned her head away. Yuria was the last, and ironically, the first person that she wanted to talk to right now.

“Akari,” Yuria reached for Akari's hand but the older girl moved her hand away. Yuria let out a small breath of air, “It's not like I chose to get transferred.”

“Then don't go.”

“I can't not go.”

“Why?” Yuria didn't belong in AKB. She only belonged in one place and that was SKE with her.

Yuria sighed, “I have to go.”

“But why?” Akari's was strained. She didn't understand why Yuria had to leave. “Are you really that desperate to go?”

Yuria furrowed her eyebrows, “It's not like that,” She turned her head to look behind them. The room was now empty besides the two of them, “They made me vice captain. I can't say no. This is my responsibility. I have to go.” Yuria reached her hand out again. Akari didn't move this time. Yuria's hand was warm in hers.

Akari let out a breath, “If you leave I'll graduate.”

Yuria didn't even flinch, “Don't be stupid, Akari.”

“I mean it.” Akari loved SKE, there were no doubts about that. But a SKE without Yuria wouldn't feel right. She had already lost so many of her friends through the years. She didn't want to lose Yuria. They had been together since the beginning. She didn't want to lose her best friend

“And what is leaving SKE going to do? You're going to throw away your dream just for this? You graduating isn't going to change that I'm going,” The younger girl lifted her free hand up to Akari's cheek, brushing it gently with her thumb, “Please don't do that to yourself just because of me.”

“But-”

“Don't be so stubborn,” Yuria squeezed Akari's cheeks in between her fingers, “SKE needs you.”

“No,” Akari shook her head, “SKE needs you. I need you. Why can't you understand that? I thought you were going to lead SKE on your shoulders? Was that only a lie?” Akari closed her eyes, she could already feel the tears of frustration start to well up.

“I don't want to go,” Yuria's voice came out as barely above a whisper, “Do you really think I want to leave SKE? SKE is my family, of course I don't want to leave it. Ever since hearing the announcement I've felt nothing but frustration. I've been constantly thinking about what I should I do. Should I be selfish and refuse or bear the responsibility I've been given and go to AKB? I want to be selfish. I want to stay with the other members and with you and to have fun like we always have.” Akari opened her eyes. Her face was wet. Tears were dripping down Yuria's cheeks as she silently cried. Akari stared up at Yuria is disbelief. In all the years that she had known Yuria she had never seen her so weak. Akari's heart twisted in chest, she caused this. “Do you understand? I can't stay. I have to go and grow up. For the Team 4 that's counting on me and for myself.”

Akari shakily brought a hand up to Yuria's face, wiping away the fallen tears with her thumb, “I'm sorry . I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings.”

Yuria remained silent, bringing her arms around Akari's waist in a tight embrace, “I'm not leaving SKE and I'm not leaving you. SKE is a part of me and I'll always come back to it, no matter how far away I stray. And Akari...”

“And me?”

Yuria simply smiled, pressing her lips against Akari's in a soft kiss, “I love you of course.”


End file.
